Hourglass
by TTCyclone
Summary: "Life is nothing but an hourglass; and the time from yours is running out." The missing scene s  when Abigail gets let out of the Grimhold and captures Becky.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters/historical figures in this fic. Sure. Rub it in.

**Summary: **"Life is nothing but an hourglass; and the time from yours is running out." The missing scene(s) when Abigail gets let out of the Grimhold and captures Becky.

**A/n: **Let me just say that I love Abigail. XD She's my favorite character in the movie for some reason, despite the fact that she was only in the movie for about two minutes. But who cares? I love her anyway, and she's lacking in fanfiction, so HA HA! Anyway, this story has a story (XD lol) behind it. I've been reading _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner _by the infamous Stephenie Meyer, with TSA still in my brain. And when the song _Heads Will Roll _by _Yeah Yeah Yeahs _came on my ipod, and I was like, "OMFG INSPRATION!" ...And this happened, because I started to wonder what Abigail was thinking when she finally got let out of the Grimhold. -sweatdrop- please don't kill me for this fic and it's suckish-ness. Ok, I'm done rambling. On to the story!

* * *

Keep your mouth shut and eyes on the floor. That's what my cousin Betty always used to tell me. But then again, Betty was never as assertive as me. She was more selfish, more idiotic, and I would like to say more wicked, but I probably beat her in _that_ category.

It felt strange, floating around in nothingness for about a thousand years. Of course, it wasn't always nothingness. Occasionally, if I concentrated, I could hear the other voices of the other Sorcerer's locked away in the layers of the Grimhold around me. All I could remember thinking then was that Blake must have been busy.

I'd rather not, but I can still remember the night he and this other colonial sorcerer had finally taken me down; and I didn't go down without a fight.

After it seemed like forever, I suddenly felt a tremor in the nothingness. I mentally frowned, trying to piece together what happened. A sudden switch went off in my head when the tremor returned for a second time.

Someone was trying to get me out.

The tremor came back a third time, and this time I pushed with my magic as well on the barrier. It must have worked, because the darkness around me started to slip away into an oncoming light.

I found my feet on something solid and I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision of the black dots. My eyes adjusted and I found myself looking at another Sorcerer that I knew; Maxim Horvath.

He was leaning on his cane, a smirk playing on his lips. I had to admit I was surprised to see him, and when my eyebrows shot up his smirk widened.

"Hello Abigail," he said. The last time I heard him speak was when he was in the Grimhold, cursing and threatening Blake (rather colorfully, might I add). But of course he must have been let out; otherwise, there would be no way that I could have been.

"Hello Maxim," I said slowly, my eyes drifting from him and around the room. It looked so odd; there was colorful furniture and paintings that were extremely bizarre. "Um...what year is this?" He approached me and put one of his arms around my shoulders and lead me out of the room into a sort of living room.

"It doesn't matter right now. But I need you to do me a favor."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Maxim wasn't the kind of Sorcerer to ask favors from another Sorcerer. He normally would rather go and do it himself; but I suppose he would get someone to do it for him if he got too lazy.

"What's the task?" I asked cautiously.

"That's the spirit," he said, letting go of my shoulder and turning to face me. "You remember Balthazar?"

I stiffened and my jaw clenched at the sound of his name. How could I _not_ remember that foul cretin who locked me away in the Grimhold?

"Unfortunately yes," I said through my teeth.

"I know dearie, I'm in the same boat. But don't worry, he'll be dead soon enough. If you also may recall, he was looking for the Prime Merlinian. Well he found the boy," he said, turning away from me.

Blake actually _found_ Merlin's heir? Oh heavens. Then it would only be a matter of time before we all would be dead! But why was Maxim acting so..._calm?_

"Unfortunately for him," continued Maxim, "the boy is merely a _child_. He is completely clueless. Despite the fact he possesses my mentor's magic, the boy has absolutely no idea how to _use _it. Not to mention he's incredibly danger prone," he chuckled at the end and turned back around to me. "Which is where you come in."

"You want me to take him out?"

He chuckled again. "Oh Abigail," he said, shaking his head. "Such the go-getter, aren't you? No, I don't want you to go after the boy because Balthazar looms over him like a shadow. If you went directly after him, you would be thwarted and killed."

I felt adrenalin surge through me and I rolled back on my heels, scowling as I clenched my hands into fists. _No I wouldn't, _I desperately wanted to argue, _just see Blake _try_ and lock me up again. Just _see_ him _try_. See who beats who _this_ time. _But I didn't want to interrupt, so for once I held my tongue like Betty's advice had stated.

"So what _do_ you need me for, Horvath?" I asked, an annoyed edge to my voice that I didn't even try to hold back. I wanted to kill Blake, and he was just wasting my time. His eyes flashed and the gem on his cane started to glow faintly. I could feel the magic in the air near him hitch, but he forced a smile.

This must be serious. Horvath – for once – _didn't_ fight.

"I need his ring to open the last compartment of the Grimhold," he said in a voice so soft it was deadly. "And there's no way I can get that unless the boy _willingly_ gives it up. And the only way to do that is threaten someone he cares about. Now here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

Find the girl, bring her back.

Seemed simple enough.

Actually, it seemed _too easy_. I sighed as I looked up at the building I was about to enter. There was a large metal tower on the top of the building, so this had to be the place that he described. I jumped a little when a sudden loud noise sounded behind me; the world had changed so much. Instead of buggies and horses, there were these metal contraptions..._cars_, I think they were called, or at least, that was what the mortals were calling them.

I sighed again and shook my head. It almost seemed a shame that in a matter or hours that all their activity was going to come to an end.

Almost.

Oh well. I had to agree with Morgana; the mortals had forgotten their place in the world – which was _under_ us. That was the natural law of the world: Supernaturals on the top, filthy, useless mortals on the bottom. Morgana was simply doing the world a _favor_ by completing The Rising. Leave it to goody-goodys like Blake to try and ruin things like that.

I didn't even bother to walk inside of the building. Instead, I shut my eyes and concentrated on the girl's weak energy source. I felt the familiar vague sense of vertigo for a brief moment, the normal sensation of teleporting. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing outside of a glass room. Inside, there was a blonde girl who was leaning over something.

I was right.

Too easy.

I lifted my arm and was about to shatter the glass but stopped when I heard the nagging voice of my cousin in my head.

Positive_ reinforcement, Abigail, _she said. _Maybe she'll willingly go with you._

"That's unlikely," I breathed.

_Just do it!_

"If it'll get you to _shut up_," I hissed at her. Honestly, sometimes it seemed like Betty was still alive, only trapped inside my head. Ugh, now _that_ would be a nightmare.

So instead of doing things my way (the _easier_ way), I stepped forward and pulled on my innocent face.

"Excuse me," I said sweetly, watching as the girl's head snapped up. "I have a request."

The blonde seemed to hesitate, but she leaned forward and talked into a black curvy stick with a bulb on the end. "Sorry, my show just ended, but maybe next time, alright?" she told me, and returned to whatever was occupying her before.

Heavens; she talked to me like I was a _child!_

The _nerve!_

_Now it's _my_ turn, _I told Betty as I teleported inside of the room she was in.

"I said," I said coolly, smirking at the pure surprise and shock that was written all over her face, "I _have_ a _request_."

_BAM!_

Thin multicolored ropes broke free from a metal case and wrapped themselves around the blonde, binding her to the chair.

"Well. Not quite what I was expecting," I muttered to myself. This new world was so strange and foreign to me. "But I suppose it gets the job done."

The blonde struggled and began to get hysterical. "H-how did you...who are you?" She tried to sound demanding, which I found amusing.

"Sorcery 101, sweetheart," I told her sweetly. "It's not my fault that your lover hasn't taken the liberty to tell you anything. Odd; and I was under the impression that the boy cared for you." She stopped struggling for a moment.

"You mean Dave?" she asked, her voice high. Good God; and I thought that Betty was clueless. I walked over to her and waved my hand, causing the thin colored..._whatever_ they were to break off from the metal case.

"How-," the blonde tried again, but her voice cracked. She cleared her throat, but it hardly helped. "How d-do you k-know Dave?"

"As mush as I would _love_ to answer your _useless_ questions," I said, clapping my hand over her mouth, "I don't have the patience. Someone very important is waiting for you, and it's best not to keep him waiting." I was about to take us back, but then I thought I'd humor Betty and pass on her 'knowledge'. "It's best to keep you're mouth shut and eyes averted, girl. Life is nothing but an hourglass; and the time from yours is running out."

I didn't wait for the girl's shaky response as I let go of her mouth, clasped my hand down on her shoulder, and plunged us both into darkness.

* * *

Once my feet hit solid ground again, I felt a bit woozy. Teleporting more then one person – especially if that person happened to be a mortal – took a lot of magic. It had been a while since I've used that much power, so it didn't surprise me that I felt an aftershock. However, it did annoy me slightly.

Apparently, I wasn't the only person who was annoyed in the room. Maxim, who had been lounged in a chair seconds earlier, stood up and crossed his arms.

"I expected you to be a bit faster, Abigail," he said, walking towards the girl, who was still bound to the chair and attempting to shrink back.

_Be happy I brought her back at all, _I wanted to say, but – once again – I held my tongue. Betty would be _so_ proud. Alas, if only I actually _cared_ about what she thought, _then_ it would be touching.

I vaguely wondered what would happen if the 'Prime Merlinian' boy didn't give up his ring for the trembling girl who was being advanced on by Horvath. He would clearly have to beat some sense into the boy; something I hoped I was around to see. I smirked, letting my imagination get the better of me before Maxim snapped me out of it.

"Abigail, I would like to speak with you," he said, walking out of the room. I frowned. What was so important that he couldn't say in front of this girl? She was going to be dead here in a few minutes, anyways. Mentally shrugging, I followed after him, but not before sending an threatening glance at the girl. She squeaked, and I snickered.

_You shouldn't scare mortals like that, Abi. _Betty couldn't leave me alone for five minutes. _It's not fair. Remember what you did to that poor Proctor boy? _Ah, John. How could I forget the first time I had let my will overpower someone else's? The time from his hourglass had been cut short.

Maxim lead me into the room where he first let me out. The Grimhold was sitting on the desk.

"Time to let Morgana out," I sang.

"Yes," said Maxim, turning to me, his cane glowing again. "I'll give her your regards."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. He advanced on me, and I tried to think of a logical reason behind this. "Did I do something wrong?" Of course, I would never do such a thing. But Maxim was picky, like the rest of the Sorcerer's from his time.

_You took too long, _Betty offered. _You threatened the girl. You talked about the Prime Merlinian around her. You corrupted John. The list goes on and on, Abigail._

_ Leave Proctor out of this, _I mentally snapped.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," said Horvath.

_You told lies. You killed at least nineteen innocent people. You started the Witch-Hunt. _

_ Betty, __**SHUT UP! **_If she wouldn't stop talking, I doubt I could clear my mind in order to cast a spell.

"It's just that you are no longer needed," he finished, bringing the cane closer and closer until I could feel the energy radiating off of it.

_Your time is up, _Betty shrieked.

I shut my eyes.

* * *

**A/n: **...oh dear God. -bangs head against keyboard- This is so bad...Anyways, I understand if you hate it. Betty Parris was Abigail's cousin who also got accused during the Witch Trials. John Proctor (according to the play, The Crucible) was Abigail's lover, but in this I made him the guy who she first possessed. Other then that, I apologize for the lines I got wrong; it's been like two weeks since I've seen the movie, so my memory isn't all that great. Thanks for reading, and I hope that I don't get burned with too many flames because of this!


End file.
